Conviviendo Contigo
by Secret Pure Love
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si por obras del destino tu personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven fuera real, que tuviera una vida como la tuya? Pues, entren y descubranlo Se necesitan OC


**Hola... este es un fic que tenía pensado hace mucho xD... pues...no tenía animos de escribirlo por distintos motivos.**

 **Bueno. aquí va...LA FICHA xD**

* * *

 **Summary**

¿Que pasaría si por obras del destino tu personaje favorito de Inazuma Eleven fuera real, que tuviera una vida como la tuya?

Pues, entren y descubranlo

* * *

 **Pov Secret Pure Love (Nanami)**

Era un día soleado y había salido a pasear. Paseaba cerca de un río cuando a lo lejos vi a un chico tirado en el suelo, me preocupe así que fue a ver. El chico tenía el cabello semi alborotado de color rojo y, para que negarlo, un muy buen físico

— Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?

— Si, eso creo — miró hacia todos lados — ¿Donde estoy?

— Pues, estás en Tokio

— ¿Tokio? ¿No estoy en ciudad Inzauma?

— ¿Ciudad Inazuma? — pregunte confundida

— Si, de allí vengo yo — Me quedé pensativa, ¿de donde conocía ese nombre?, a, sí, de un anime. Para aclarar mis dudas le pregunte a este algo

— Disculpa, ¿Cual es tu nombre?

— Hiroto, Hiroto Kiyama — Como lo sospeche, era el, pero, ¿Como rayos es que estaba aquí? — ¿Y el tuyo?

— Nanami, Furukawa Nanami — le sonreí, cosa que este correspondió — Tienes a donde ir Hiroto-kun, por que por lo que sé, ciudad Inazuma no queda cerca de aqui, bueno, ni siquiera se donde queda.

— Pues, al parecer no tengo lugar donde quedarme

— Por que no te quedas en mi casa, tengo una habitación que te puede servir

— Está bien

Sonreí, lo ayudé a pararse y le dije que me siguiera. Lo guié hasta mi casa y allí le mostré la habitación en donde se quedaría. Le dí un poco de ropa, de dormir y vestir, la cual fue de mi padre, no era mucha pero le serviría; un cepillo de dientes y unas frazadas por si le daba frío, ah, también unas pantuflas*, quien sabe si quería levantarse e ir al baño.

Le mostré el baño, el comedor, el living, el estudio; el cual le dije que me podría encontrar allí si necesitaba algo, la cocina; que sacará todo lo que sea comestible, eso implica todo, le mostré donde estaban los vasos, etc.

Luego le dí las "Buenas Noches" y me fui a mi habitación, me cambié, cepille los dientes, me acosté en mi cama y caí en los brazos de Morfeo*

* * *

 **Bueno, no se si les haya gustado este "Prologo", pero, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Espero y quieran participar. Les dejaré la ficha aqui abajito.**

 ***Pantuflas:** Así es como llamamos a los zapatos de levantar en Chile, pues, tal como dice el nombre, son eso

 ***Morfeo:** El Dios del Sueño en la mitología Griega

 **PD: Todas las chicas son independientes, es decir, viven solas**

* * *

 **Nombre: (por el que las conocerán, de preferencia japoneses)**

 **Edad: (entre 17 y 19 años)**

 **Apariencia:**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Pareja: (cualquiera menos Hiroto)**

 **Motivo por el que lleva al personaje a su casa:**

 **Relación con el personaje al pasar el tiempo:**

 **Gustos:**

 **Disgustos:**

 **Extra:**

 **Edad del personaje de Inazuma Eleven: (Aqui ustedes le elegiran la edad conforme la de sus personajes)**

* * *

Ejemplo

* * *

 **Nombre:** Nanami Furukawa

 **Edad:** 17 años

 **Apariencia:** Tiene el cabello de color rubio castaño, el cual suelto, le llaga hasta la cintura, pero casi siempre lo lleva atado en una coleta alta. Tiene flequillo recto y, cuando lleva el cabello suelto, lo lleva con un cintillo. Sus ojos son grandes y de color azul, lo cual tiene significado con su nombre. Es de complexión delgada pero de buenas proporciones. Una vez se quizo teñir el cabello pero se arrepintió

 **Personalidad:** Personalidad Tranquila, Pacifista, Callada y astuta. Ella siempre ha sido asi, desde que era muy pequeña, por lo cual, nunca fue buena para hacer amigos. Aparte de todo lo demás es tímida e inocente, no sabe mucho del amor, por lo cual en esas cosas no sabe que hacer y se pierde facilmente. Es muy inteligente y puede hacer cálculos muy rápido.

 **Pareja:** Hiroto Kiyama

 **Motivo por el que lleva al personaje a su casa:** No tiene un motivo en específico, solo lo llevó por que sabía que el no tenía a donde ir

 **Relación con el personaje al pasar el tiempo:** Su relación empieza de ser amistosa a ser una de amor/amistad. Ella siempre se sonroja cuando está con él a solas y viceversa. A medida que pasa el tiempo se van haciendo más íntimos.

 **Gustos:** Leer antes de dormir, chocolate, escuchar música, cocinar, escribir, tocar el piano, cantar.

 **Disgustos:** Le desagradan los insectos

 **Extra:** Desde los 16 que vive sola. Es una escritora famosa bajo el seudónimo de "Lily Sun".

 **Edad del personaje de Inazuma Eleven:** 18 años


End file.
